Harry's Curse
by audstar
Summary: Draco Malfoy curses Harry and Crazy stuff happens at Hogwarts! Some coarse language and sexual references. Please keep reviewing... I love to here feedback!
1. Feasts and Butcher's Knives

Hermione and Ron were sitting peacefully at the long, stretched out Gryffindor table, enjoying the big feast, ready for a new year.

Harry, however, was no where to be seen.

"Do you know where Harry is Ron?" asked Hermione, while taking a sip of her drink.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he's always here for the big feast. He loves it, which leads me to believe something is wrong." said Hermione, very, very worried.

Both friends then continued eating for a few minutes, until Harry burst through the large doors, running towards Dumbledore with a rather large butcher's knife.

"DDDDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Everyone in the room started gasping and screaming, but no one did anything, until Professor Snape got up and said a spell that made Harry fall to the ground quite suddenly.

However, he was still conscious.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Professor Snape, in his annoyingly low tone of voice.

"W-w-what happened?" said Harry, who was barely able to speak at the time.

"Bloody 'ell mate! You started runnin' towards Dumbledore like a madman with a butchers knife!" shouted Ron. Everyone suddenly began gasping again, when they realised that the knife had disappeared.

"Where's the knife?" asked Professor Snape. "Is this some sort of practical joke?"

"I assure you, sir, Harry would never do this sort of thing. Ever. You all know Harry. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless threatened!" said Hermione, running to Harry's side. Low murmurs of agreement began to spread around the room.

"Yes, yes. I agree as well, Miss Granger. Harry, please report to Professor Dumbledore's chamber immediately just to check if a curse has taken place." said Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded and slowly got up and began to walk towards Professor Dumbledore's chamber. Harry shooed away Hermione, assuring her he could make it without her help. She eventually agreed and went back to the feast with Ron.


	2. Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree

Dumbledore and Harry talked for a very long time, about the attempted murder of the Professor. Dumbledore asked Harry many, many questions about where he had been and what he had done before coming to the beginning-of-year feast. But Harry couldn't remember a thing. He remembered up to the point of feeding his owl, and walking out his dorm room door, but past that, Harry just couldn't remember. Neither of them knew what had happened exactly, so eventually, both Harry and Dumbledore agreed to quarantine Harry, by placing him in the Hospital Wing for a few days, just in case the potential curse returned. He wasn't allowed out of the Hospital, not even for classes. So Harry discussed the school issue with Hermione, and she agreed to bring his books and homework to him after school. He hoped being in quarantine was a way for him to get out of schoolwork, but Dumbledore supervised every visit between Harry and his friends and there was no way to tell Hermione to 'accidentally' transform his homework into a million tiny pieces.

Damn.

Hermione and Ron promised to come by everyday and check up on him.

It wasn't exactly 'quarantine' but Dumbledore recognized how close the three were and he knew he couldn't keep them apart.

Harry slept soundly in his just-less-than-comfortable hospital bed. The nurse had gone to sleep as well, and all was silent.

Hermione and Ron were in their rooms not sleeping, but both were simultaneously nodding off slowly.

As Hermione placed her book on her nightstand and turned off the light, she began to doze off.

But as Hermione closed her eyes to fall asleep, she was awoken by the sudden sound of footsteps approaching her door. Startled, she jumped up put on her soft, white robe and grabbed her wand. The door then flung open and a dark figure stood in the doorway.

"Hey, babe. What you doing?" said the figure. Hermione couldn't believe who it was when she recognized the voice. It was Harry.

"Harry, what _are _you doing here? You know you should be in the hospital!" Hermione said, partly confused.

"Why would I want to go back to that hell hole? I got Voldemort- oh no, naughty me- he-who-will-not-be-named after me and I need to feel _ALIVE!" _Harry moved closer to where Hermione was standing.

"Uh Harry, what the HELL are you doing?"

"I'm living, babe! I'm LIVING!" Harry continued to move closer to Hermione until her back was up against a wall and she was cornered.

"Harry, I think you should move away from me now." Hermione demanded, growing a bit angry.

"Don't push me away, babe. I'm living! Now give me a kiss!" Harry went in for a kiss, and was about a centimetre away from Hermione's lips when she shoved him away, and accidentally onto her bed.

"Ah! I see how this is gonna go! Didn't know you had it in ya Granger!" said Harry, while noticeably staring at Hermione's chest.

"Stop staring at my chest, Harry! My name is HERMIONE not just GRANGER or BABE and I am telling you to GET OUT NOW!" By this point, Hermione was very pissed off.

"Awww... and I thought we were having fun. Come on, _Hermione, _have some fun! The whole school thinks we've already done it! Why don't we make that rumor true?"

"Because you're my friend!"

"What's the _real _reason?"

"Because I'm in love with Draco! (That's a story for another time.)" shouted Hermione.

"Draco? You're out of your mind, woman! Come on, I'm right here! Take advantage of me!" yelled Harry, being not very persuasive.

"If I kiss you, will you go back to the Hospital?" asked Hermione, partly hopeful and partly nervous.

"Sure!"

Hermione went over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. She readied herself and leant over for a gentle peck on the lips, when he grabbed her and started violently, and somewhat passionately, REALLY kissing her. However, Hermione struggled and wouldn't give in. She pushed him away and Harry took this the wrong way.

"Ahhhh! She wants more!" Harry said aloud.

"N-." but before Hermione could say the full 'No' Harry grabbed her again and REALLY REALLY kissed her. This time it was a little gentler, and Hermione didn't struggle as much. She didn't mind the image of Harry kissing her. So, slowly she began to kiss back. But after a few seconds, Harry just collapsed into her lap, unconscious. Hermione checked if he was still alive, before running to the Hospital and then to Dumbledore's chamber. Dumbledore and the nurse came up to Hermione's room and collected Harry from her bed. Everyone made as little noise as possible, to ensure not many Gryffindors heard what was going on, and woke up.

Harry was returned to his bed at the hospital and Hermione told Dumbledore what had happened up in her room. Although, she forgot to leave out that she sort of enjoyed the kiss that Harry and herself shared. She then returned to her room and eventually went back to sleep.

The next day, Hermione told Ron what happened and his main response was:

"Bloody 'ell!" which is what you would expect from Ron. After school, Hermione and Ron took Harry's homework to the Hospital. Dumbledore was there already, once again questioning Harry. They waited until he was done, and when he was, he approached the two.

"He only remembers a little of what happened last night. I now deeply believe a curse has been performed on Harry. He has become very unpredictable. Be careful." Dumbledore finished his lecture and went to talk to the nurse.

Ron and Hermione walked towards Harry and began a long conversation with him about anything other and the happenings of the previous night. Nothing was said about said topic until Harry, randomly asked Hermione a rather interesting question.

"I just can't believe you love Draco!"


End file.
